A New Romeo and Juliet
by Joann-Elizabeth-15
Summary: When both Cammie and Zach's mom's are competing for the top record company, will a love between Zammie bloom? Or will they hate each other more than possible?


Author's Note! I do not own the Gallagher Girls series or Romeo and Juliet.

Who ever said love is easy was completely wrong. Well let's just say that my love story wasn't easy at all.

It all started at my mother's recording studio, Morgan's Studios. See it was my father's until he was killed by a drunk driver a few years back. It was a warm sunny day in beautiful Hollywood, California. We were supposed to be having a meeting with our rivalry, Goode Records. See, I was supposed to be arch rivals with Mrs. Goode's son, but I mean have you seen that boy? I guess that's why I was put into acting classes at age five. And that day is when I really knew why my mom wanted me to stay away from him.

Now for a seventeen year-old, you're probably thinking "Uh-huh cause you so need to find love right now," but what you don't know is that my mother is making me get married before I can take over the studios.

When Mrs. Goode finally came in, all eyes in our studio shot death glares to her. Ya, she's hated that much by us. As me and my mother started to walk up to her, I couldn't help but feel a set of eyes watching me. And that's when I saw him. Zachary Goode, or well Zach, was looking straight at me…and smirking? As Zach came up all I could do was shoot him a glare. And of course he just kept smirking at me.

"Well Cynthia, why don't we go talk business in my office." My mother said automatically snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why yes Rachel that would be just amazing." Mrs. Goode said un-enthusiastically.

As they started to walk away Zach leaned down to me and whispered, "You know, they won't notice if we head off somewhere. Let's say your office and lock the door?" As he pulled away he winked and smirked at me.

"Please. Like I would want to do you." I scoffed

"Aw come on Cameron. Everyone wants to do me." As he looked intensely at me I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous his eyes where, and how tall and muscular he was. Ugh stop it Cammie! You can't think about him this way. I finally snapped out of my thoughts when I heard our mothers already screaming at each other.

I started walking down the hall to our mothers as I called, "Well Zach, I guess I'm a nobody then. Cause I don't want to do you now or ever," over my shoulder. Of course I threw in my infamous Cameron Morgan wink with it.

"So what time can I pick you up tonight?" he yelled back.

"Hm, how about never." As I said this I stopped and turned to look at his reaction only to find he was face to face with me.

"You know that it's not nice to tease the needy right?" He whispered smirking and leaning in. WAIT! Leaning in? Oh shit…

"And you realize that we would be killed for this right?"

"Yep, but that's only half the fun. Sneaking around and all. I mean come on Cameron. Could you imagine the look on their faces if they got a wedding invite one day? It would be hysterical."

"Oh, I get it! You only want to go out so that we could give them heart attacks. Well Zachary, you're going to have to try harder than that to get me."

"Come on Cammie. You know that that's not what I meant."

"But it's wha-…"

"Cameron! Get your ass over here this second, and get away from him!" My mother cut me off screaming.

"Yes mother." As I looked at her I realized that she had already left, meaning that I had to go now. Like right now! As I started to walk away I felt two muscular arms circle around my waist and turn me around.

"Just think about it please." Zach whispered. He started to lean in again, and I couldn't help but think, 'What if this could work out.'

"Alright. Pick me up tonight at 7:30. Fancy or casual?"

"Casual. I'm not taking you out someplace fancy where paparazzi will be. Cause that you just be stupid." God he was extremely close now. Like our lips where probably 3 centimeters apart close. Breathe Cammie. Try not to think about how bright green his eyes are.

"Hm. Smart move."

"That's why it's me taking you out and not some idiot."

"Alright. We should go now. We don't need our mothers to come find us like this."

"You're right. All hell would break loose then." He smirked this time. I could feel his hot breathe on my lips, and almost moaned. I closed my eyes so that he couldn't see the lust in them.

His grip around me didn't loosen, and I finally heard the words I've been dying to hear.

"I'm going to kiss you now Cammie," And then his lips were on mine. It was magical. I kissed back with just as much intensity he gave. My arms wound around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his neck, while his arms wound more tightly around my waist. I felt his tongue trace around my lips and I gladly gave him access. As our tongues danced, I felt the sudden erge to jump his bones right then and there. As we broke away I heard my self whisper something before I even was able to catch myself.

"Maybe we should head to my office."

"Alright." He replied while quietly laughing.


End file.
